The Fall of Independence
by Ex-Overlord Azer Khushrenada
Summary: In the year 267 Before Colony. there are war between 2 faction. the faction of truth win but they commander Azer Yamato is sent to the cosmic era. PM me if you want to adopt this but please keep the Azer Yamato
1. Mission 1

**Mission 1: The End and The Start**

In the space near earth there are fighting of Colony Liberation Force (CLF) vs. Earth Leader Army (ELA). The CLF leader by Azer Yamato and ELA by Junius Wang Al Fonso."I KILL YOU" yelled Azer as he aims his Independence Gundam Tri-Beam Rifle to Warlord Gundam. "NO, MY AMBITION SHALL NEVER DIE" yelled Junius as he Aim his Warlord Gundam Beam Bazooka. Independence and Warlord Shot their beam weapon. "DIEEEE!!!" yelled Junius but his Beam Bazooka exploded "NOOOOO!! I can't die" Yelled Junius as Independence Tri-beam rifle hit Warlord Gundam and Warlord Gundam exploded in the centre creating a blinding flash of light. Azer gripped the control as the explosion consumed his mobile suit suddenly an alarm started up as the white light became green. "What's going on" thought Azer as the light changed again and the started to change faster than he could follow. Suddenly the light stopped as the he entry the earth but he can't detect any other mobile suit, remain of battle ship or for that matter even a single mobile suit his computer knew. Instead there are many different unknown ship and mobile suit high above and where not following him.

"guess i am going to the Earth" Thought Azer as he pushed button spinning around to face the earth when he did saw another mobile suit entering the atmosphere along with a large white ship with two large leg like structure coming out of the ship. Azer watched as the ship moved in an attempt to get to the falling mobile suit

"they are trying to get that mobile suit back" thought Azer as he pressed another button and a female voice filled the intercom

"kira come in kira! Can't you get back to the ship?"

"Maybe I can help them" Thought Azer with that he punched his engines to max as he shot forward

"New Contact! Coming in fast!" yelled Sai Argyle as he ran his hand over computer pad

"What!" Yelled Murrue Ramius captain of Archangel as she turned to look atSai

"Yes, it's heading right toward Strike" said Sai

"What is it?" asked Natarle Badgiruel the head of combat operation

"It's... it's a mobile suit, computer had no idea what it is" said Sai as he pulled up a picture from one of the camera and put it in main screen. It had a Tri-Beam Rifle and it's color was black and white with 1 jet like engine on it's back

Azer and the Independence closed with Unknown mobile suit when he was near he turned on the radio "don't move i am returning you to your ship" said Azer as he grabbed the back of mobile suit.

"Captain the unknown mobile suit bringing the strike back" said Sai

"It is?" asked Captain Ramius as a clench was heard thought the ship as Azer landed on the ship.

"Sir the unknown mobile suit has landed on the legged seat" said a ZAFT officer to the masked man.

"Very well then" said Rau le Creuset as he watched the Legged Ship head toward the earth. Azer sat his chair he watch the earth get closer.

"So, we are going to Africa" though Azer as the heat died down as the first cloud appeared. Suddenly a voice popped into his head set.

"Unknown mobile suit this is the Earth Alliance carrier Archangel" said a female voice

"Earth Alliance?" thought Azer as he pushed the radio button.

"Any response?" asked Murrue Ramius

"this is Azer Yamato of Independence responding to Earth Alliance carrier Archangel" said Azer as he looked at his screen to see a room filled with people in military uniform. One he picked out as the leader, she sat in chair overlooking everything. She has brown hair and brown eyes

"Azer Yamato I am Captain Murrue Ramus" said the woman

"I will return your mobile suit" stated Azer

"We thank you. Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Ramius

"My suit is Damaged I need place for repair it and to find out what going on" said Azer

"You are welcome to come aboard but any threat to this ship will be dealt with" said Ramius

"Thank you" said Azer as he cut the lick

"Can we open the Hanger bay?" asked Ramius

"yes." Said Miriallia Haww as he pushed the button and the hanger bay opened

"I am heading down to see this Azer Yamato" said Ramius as she got off her seat. Meanwhile Azer flew Independence down the inner landing bay with strange mobile suit in his arm. It has lost its coloring. Slowly he lowered the strike to the deck; Azer walked Independence in one of mobile suit bay. As he began power down sequence the same woman as that was on the bridge appeared through one of the doorways.

"Captain what's happening" asked head engineer Kojiro Murdoch.

"This mobile suit save Kira" said Ramius as a door opened from the cockpit. A boy maybe 5 year older than Kira stood there, he has black hair and black eye. He had on a Black white space suit. Everyone watched he jumped to the ground without injury the mobile suit cockpit close itself. Instantly the few soldiers in the landing bay where on edge as the boy walked toward Ramius

"I am taking a very big risk in trusting you but I have no choice" said Azer as he looked into Ramius eye. "I just need repair and rearm my Gundam and I will leave" said Azer as Ramius eye widened

"That's your Gundam?" asked Ramius

"Yes and if anyone tries to do something with it, It will self destruct and destroy this ship" said Azer as Ramius nodded her head.

"All right but we need to talk to you" said Ramius "then we will repair your suit"

A few hours later the Archangel was hiding among the sand dunes of Africa "We landed way off course." Said Mwu La Flaga as he stood in Ramius office

"I know but we couldn't lose the Strike" said Ramius "But right now it's this Azer Yamato that has my attention"

"I say that kid's mobile suit, its God damn hell impressive" said Mwu as he leaned up against the wall. "What got my attention was the fact it didn't power down"

"It is powered down" said Ramius as Mwu raised an eyebrow. "It's made out some alloy that we have never seen before, it's five times stronger than Phase Shift Armor but it only need a very little power"

"Does he have a name for this Alloy" asked Mwu

"Platitanium MK 5" said Ramius "and it's have three energy reactor, one is nuke reactor but he can't use in here, 2 is Gundaminator Reactor that's why he call it Gundam"

"Ok, then the big question is where he is from and is he a coordinator?" asked Mwu

""he doesn't have any of the DNA markers to increase his skills and he has a many healed broken bones and other past injuries to be a coordinator but his reaction is even above Kira's" said Ramius

"How is that possible?" asked Mwu

"He said that he was Trained himself very-very hard to be a Liberator since age 15 that was he say" said Ramius "as for where he is from, we have some idea's based on radiation levels and what his told us which isn't much but our best guess is far right field."

"what is that?" asked Mwu

"we think he is from another universe, see there is a theory that at each choose we make creates a different universe" said Ramius as Mwu looked at her.

"and you think he is from one of these universes?" asked Mwu

"yes I do, at the moment he is free to move around the ship" said Ramius

Meanwhile Azer yamato sat in Independence's Cockpit looking at one of his screen, "damage to face plating and shoulder plating but nothing that can't be fixed. Other damage area's can be fixed so easily" said Azer as a data sheet shot up onto the screen. "I know Brother (Azer call Independence Brother), we need to find away home but first we need to fix you up. Shall we begin?"

The next morning Ramius walked onto the bridge. "What's the news about Azer Yamato?"

"He never reported to his sleeping quarter" said Natarle Badgiruel "He has been working on his mobile suit all night"

"All night, he hasn't slept all night?" asked Ramius

"but he eat so much and drink coffee 10 glass" said Badgiruel as she pulled up a video of him single handily watching over the load up round into shoulder cannon while drinking coffee and even placing new Shoulder plating and Face Plating on his shut.

"that kid is a machine but drink to much coffee" thought Ramius

Azer Yamato sat in the cockpit as he ran the last of checklist Independence eyes glowed again. "I know Brother, the face plating and shoulder plating isn't Platitanium we will just have to run many power to that armor" said Azer as he leaned back in the chair while drinking his coffee making the chair go flat as Independence closed the outer door and locked it. Azer closed his eyes and go to slept. Meanwhile in the medical bay kira opened his eyes.


	2. Mission 2

**Mission 2: Yamato and Yamato**

"Kira you awake!" yelled Flay Allster as she looked at the coordinator in the medical bed

"What happened?" asked Kira as he sat up causing the doctor to rush to him

"Lay back down, son you give us quite a scare said the Doctor

"What happened last thing I known was entering the atmosphere" said Kira

"Well you're never going to believe this but another mobile suit appearedout of no where and brought you back here" said the doctor

"Another mobile suit?" asked Kira

"Yes, the polite Azer Yamato he called it a Gundam" said the Doctor as Kira eyes widened even more

"A Gundam?"

"Yes, he saved you, we have no idea where he is from" said the doctor "however he is a strange case, he wasn't coordinator but his reaction time is higher than even yours. It's strange very strange"

Few hours later kira was back on his feet and walking toward hanger bay' on the way he ran into Sai and Miriallia

"Kira you shouldn't be up" said Miriallia

"I am fine; I want to thanks this Azer Yamato" said Kira

"Well he did stay up all night to fix his machine maybe he is asleep in his gundam" said Miriallia

"Let's go see him" said Kira

Meanwhile light came on inside Independence as the chair returned to its normal position and Azer eyes opened. He pressed some button as all the screen turned on letting him see the repairs that were going on with the Strike. He pressed some more button as a smaller screen appeared

"Welcome to the Earth Federation Archangel Data base" said a computer voice as Azer Smile with Grinned as he start to downloading the files. As the information entered the Independence System (like Zero system in Gundam wing) it was already adding them into its database. A few minute later Kira, Sai and Miriallia walked into Hanger Bay.

"That's it" said Miriallia as Kira saw the new Gundam standing next to the Strike.

"Wow!" Said Kira as the light shinned off the armor. "That's a Gundam?"

"That is what we said but according to Azer it is made out of something called Platitanium Alloy." Said Say "we tested a little of the alloy it is 5 times stronger than any of our Armor and it doesn't require much power"

"Did you take a look at its eyes?" asked Kira

"No, why? Asked Sai

"Its eyes aren't like a normal mobile suit, it looks almost human like." Said Kira

"Hmmmmm…." Said Azer as he looked over the blue prints for ZAFT mobile suit that looked like a wolf or cat while drinking his coffee again "in this type of train the TMF/A-802 Bucue would naturally have the upper hand over Humanoid type mobile suits. I just need to adjust my suit to deal with sand." With that Azer started to push more buttons on his control panel while (again) drinking his coffee. Suddenly an image of two young man and woman appeared on the screen.

"What is it brother?" asked Azer as Independence zoomed in on the center boy "Kira Yamato"

"so what is this Azer Yamato like? Asked Kira

"no one really knows, He…" said Sai but he was stopped as the door into gundam can see there was a boy maybe 5 years older than he stood up and walked out of his gundam. He wore black long sleeve shirt and white short.

"Kira Yamato… Pilot of the Strike" said Azer as Kira and the other looked at him stunned

"yes, and you must be Azer Yamato" said Kira as he looked at him as if he was sizing him up

"I see." Said Azer as he jumped out from his cockpit and landed in the ground hurtles and he quickly aimed Kira head with gun. Instantly Kira grabbed the gun and tried to rip it out of Azer hands. Only Azer quickly punch him but not hit Kira and quickly take his gun back

"hahahahahahaha…." Laugh Azer as he put his gun back to his waist

"what so funny?" asked Kira "and why you aim that gun on me?"

"I was just testing you to see if you coordinator are as fast as the reports say you all" said Azer

"so it was all a test? Asked Sai "did he pass?"

"well, I think his score is 60" said Azer

"what!? He is the best pilot we have!" Yelled Sai as Azer grinned.

"he is a mobile suit pilot not Gundam pilot." Said Azer as he smiled and walked around the corner and out of sight. Later that night almost everyone on the Archangel however on a far stand dune stood two men. One was drinking coffee while another while another watched the ship with a pair of goggles

"Sir, should we order the attack?" asked the second man as his commander sipped some coffee.

"yes, I suppose we should launch the attack." Said Andrew Waltfield also known as desert tiger shipped his coffee. Slowly he turned around and slid down the sand dune drinking his as he went. When he stopped he walked toward the group of six Bucue and attack helicopter "alright everyone listen up our mission is to test the fighting capabilities of the Earth Alliance new ship and its mobile suit

"Can we destroy its, sir?" asked one of Bucue pilot

"We can cross that bridge if it comes to that, but remember the 8th fleet armada gave their lives to bring that ship to earth and Le Creuset couldn't bring them down" said Andrew "now man your mobile Suit"

Meanwhile onboard the Archangel Mwu La Flaga was working on his Skygrasper fighter with the Head Engineer "do you think this thing will work in the air?"

"I think so, but we will not know for sure until we get it into the air" said the mechanic

"how is that Azer kid doing?" asked Mwu as he looked up at Independence only to see Azer sitting at the control and looking over at a computer screen while drinking his coffee.

"I have never seen a kid work so hard on a machine, He has been work around the cloak while always drinking coffee, don't know on what."

"so in order to open even a hole for a person to travel to another universe I would need a unknown number of the Earth forces 50 megaton Nuclear weapon detained at the same time combined with the power of Tri-beam Rifle" said Azer as he looked over the early computer reading "I know Brother, its nearly impossible to come back but we better try it".

"All hand lo level two battle station!" yelled voice over the loud speaker as the Anti-air batteries opened up. "Kira Yamato, Mwu La Flaga, and Azer Yamato Man your machines"

"So? They order us brother. What should we do?" asked Azer as the ship rocked from a missile hit on its armor and Independence eyes glowing. "alright Brother, we should follow they order" and the Independence eyes glowing again "understood brother, we will go when you fell it is right" as the Independence cockpit closed

Meanwhile on the bridge the captain had returned to her chair "report"

"we are under attack, but we don't know what attack us" said Sai.

"launch Strike and Independence as reserve" ordered Ramius

"to late" said Miriallia as the Independence flew by.

"how could he open the hanger door?" asked Badgriuel

As the Independence flew, Azer start shoting down few Bucue left it destroyed but keep intact.

"how lucky you meet me" said Azer as he cut Bucue arm, leg, and weapon in one second. "too easy"

"Kira Yamato, Strike, Launching" Strike was launching from Archangel with Buster weapon

"where the enemy?" asked Kira to Azer

"just see here" answered Azer

"what the hell" yelled Kira as he see many Bucue was slaughtered and its pilot was running

"Bombardment approaching" yelled Sai as the rocket was shot from the Leseph aiming Archangel

"C'mon baby! Let the Tri-beam rifle show its power" yelled Azer as he aiming his Tri-beam Rifle to the rocket and shot it making big explosion because the rocket was explode

"what the hell" said Andrew as he see the Independence destroyed few more Bucue

"Kira, Protect Archangel! I have a few business with Leseph now" said Azer as he flew to the Leseph

"Lieutenant you should join the Independence" ordered Ramius

"alright" answered Mwu as he entered the Skygrasper "Mwu La Flaga, Skygrasper, Launch" as the Skygrasper took a flight to join the Independence

"where is the shy little cat?" joked Azer to himself while he searched the enemy Ship "so? The shy cat is actually a tiger" joke Azer again as the Independence eyes glowing "I know brother, my joke is too worst. But who care?" said Azer as he start to attack Leseph, just at the moment when Mwu reach the Leseph. In just a second Leseph is badly damaged.

"It's the chance" yelled Mwu as he trying to shoot down Leseph but stopped by Azer

"stop it! Let them run like a scary girl" joked Azer again as the Independence eyes glowing again and Mwu start to giggle.

On the Archangel Strike was out of power and three Bucue surround him, Independence will be too late to help Strike, three Bucue leg was shoot by some RPG, and then few jeep was showing.

"Rebel?" asked Ramius in confusion. Kira was confused when one jeep stopped near strike and the voice came from intercom

"Pilot of the mobile suit! If you want to live, follow our order" said the voice as the Strike cockpit screen showing the map. "get to the point in your map" said the voice again as the Kira nodded and making the Strike run to the point that showed 3 Bucue was chasing him. In the point Kira use his thruster to fly, 3 Bucue was standing in the point, they don't know that there are trap under the sand as the one of the rebel triggering the trap exploding all three Bucue, Andrew eyes was become bigger as he see 'ALL' of his soldier was defeated.

"sir, the Leseph was badly damaged and we lose 95% of our force" said the officer Martin Dacosta (**A/N: Am I write right?**)

"signal our retreat order! We has complete our mission" ordered Andrew as he enter his jeep and drive out from the place

Kira was standing in sand dune as he see the sun raise.

To be continued…

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Just name it! After all I was a Novice Writer, and Sorry for all of the Fault. And (laugh like a maniac) who do you think will become Azer girlfriend? (****Maybe become his wife). Let take a poll but I already decide who will with Azer. And remember! I don't want Yaoi! I curse Yaoi (but, I still tolerate Yuri) so sayonara (laugh like maniac again) Review Please! And the poll is in Review. BYE…**


	3. Mission 3

**Mission 3: Cagalli, The Goddess of War.**

Kira still sitting on Strike cockpit, Azer was already inside the Archangel drinking his cold cappuccino. Murrue was saw the rebel force. She decided that she will meet the rebel along with the Natarle and Mwu. In the outside Ramius was meet the rebel leader. The rebel leader called himself Rashid (**A/N: I forgot his name so in this story his name was Rashid, Sorry bout that**)

"why you help us?" asked Ramius

"because we share a same enemy. The desert tiger" answered Rashid as he see the Archangel "Archangel class battleship. Escaped from Heliopolis from the attack of the Rau Le Creuset force, Come from the space with the sacrifice of 8th fleed"

"How did you…" asked Ramius as Rashid cut her speech.

"we have many information about everything, and that unit?" asked Rashid

"GAT-X105 Strike, one from the five suits that was stolen unit, Luckily Strike was safe from the ZAFT hand" said the young blonde girl in boy outfit that standing in the side of Rashid.

"how bout the other unit in your garage? Asked Rashid to Ramius

"we don't know. That suit was coming from nowhere and help us"

"lets talk with a little friendly! How about taking down you gun and ordered Strike and that suit pilot to here" said Rashid as he glared at Ramius, Ramius nodded and ordered Kira and Azer to come there. Kira was exited from the Strike and Azer was jumped from the opened Hanger landing perfectly without scratch. The entire rebel soldier was shocked that they see Azer jumped and the matter fact he still young. When they see Kira opened his helmet they shocked again as they see the very young man was a Strike pilot. The young Blonde which her name Cagalli (**A/N: YES! Of course she a girl**) was most shocked, he remember the young man that she meet in Heliopolis, She then running to the Kira and Start blaming Kira when Azer came.

"so? You two have ever meet? You two sure a great couple" joked Azer as the Kira and Cagalli glaring to the Azer and the two yelled "SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP!" and slap Azer, Kira slap Azer right cheek and Cagalli slap Azer left cheek and they two was leaving. As Azer see many Rebels soldier was giggle including Ramius and a few guard, Mwu was Laughing harder that he can do and Azer yelled "awwww… Shit!"

A few hours later Archangel was in Rebel base. Azer was drinking his very cold coffee in the cafeteria while rub his cheek. Some officer was giggle and Tolle was can't stop laughing.

"Tolle, stop it" said Miriallia to his boyfriend

"it just…. It… just that….." Tolle was start laughing again seeing Azer cheek was red.

"do you know what I fell?" asked Azer while angry "they slap was most hardest slap I ever fell"

"well duh, its you fault insulting them" said Flay

"awwww….. damn" yelled Azer as he storm out leaving his coffee and start walking to the hanger only to be laughed again by Kojiro Murdoch.

A few minute later In the Rebel office Rashid was have a meeting with Ramius, Mwu, Natarle, and Azer.

"as you know that Victoria space port was captured by ZAFT, since then ZAFT was starting to attacking South Africa union." Informed Rashid to the other. "and the Desert tiger was the commando of that operation"

"where is the Victoria base?" asked Azer

"50km to the north. What are you planning?" asked Rashid

"destroying them" said Azer flatly making everybody in the room including Cagalli shock

"there's no way you could destroy that base! Its need an army to take down that base" said Natarle

"well you could wait and see, bye" said Azer as he walk out from the office. Cagalli was chasing him and grabbed his hand.

"are you moron or what?" asked Cagalli

"well, I'm a moron you know" answered Azer and he walk to the Independence. He was waiting the night so he can start his (well everyone said) moron operation.

In the night he launch from Archangel to the Victoria. One kilometer from Victoria Azer park his Independence in the sand dune and start infiltrate Victoria.

In the Victoria office, stood two figures, The silver haired boy with scar on his face named Yzak and Blonde black guy named Dearka they was waiting Athrun and Nicol when they see a man with black hair and black eye (you know who is he right) in the red outfit walking past throught the office

"why you don't sleep like the other soldier do?" asked Yzak to the man

"I could ask the same question to you sir" answered that man

"we were waiting our friend! And why don't you rest like the other soldier" asked Yzak again

"I was checking my Bucue sir" answered that man again "well, I better take a rest sir" as he salute and goes away just in time Athrun and Nicol were landing on the Victoria and walk to the Victoria office.

"hey Yzak" said blue haired man named Athrun

"fine! So? They sent you to defeat the Strike, Legged Ship, and the unknown mobile suit" asked Yzak

"yes, and do you know that the Unknown mobile suit was destroyed all of ZAFT Bucue?" asked green haired boy named Nicol

"All of them? Asked Dearka

"yes, nothing left" answered Nicol

"Shit! Sound the alarm" yelled Yzak as he pressed the button and the alarm goes off.

"what happened?" asked Athrun

"there are soldier that say he was checking his Bucue but Nicol say there aren't Bucue left. So he must be spy" said Yzak

"hey look!" yelled Dearka as they see Independence aiming his Tri-beam rifle to the Victoria. As the communication open up as they see Azer in ZAFT red uniform was looking at them

"you! Surrender now or we shot you down" yelled Yzak as his face gotten mad

"like you could make me surrender? You said to the wrong guy. Me Chairman Azer Yamato can't never surrender" as he shot his Tri-beam rifle destroying the hanger and the Victoria Mass Driver.

"this is my warning! Do not attack Archangel or…" as Azer cut his line

"damn!" yelled Yzak as he punch the table.

Few minute later Azer was arrive to the Archangel, many people don't believe that Azer was destroying Victoria base by himself. Captain Ramius was surprise that Azer was still alive.

"Azer… you really destroyed Victoria Base?" asked Ramius to Azer

"well, I only destroying Hanger and Mass driver because I show them mercy" answered Azer

"Thank you Azer! I don't know how to thanks to you?" asked Ramius

"just let me rest, is that okay?" asked Azer

"of course, you can use Kira room" said Ramius

"thank you" said Azer as he walk to his room. He was saw Kira was sleeping with Flay with only underwear, Kira give a disgusting face to the Flay and put all of his belonging to the bed

"what are you doing in here?" asked Flay with angry tone

"rest" said Azer flatly

"what happening Flay? Asked Kira as he wake up from his sleep and he saw Azer sitting in another bed.

"this Azer was entering this room without permission" said Flay

"who need permission to enter your own room" said Azer as he walk to the closet and put all his belonging a EA uniform, ZAFT red uniform, 2 civilian cloth, CLF military uniform with an Admiral rank, and a Tuxedo.

"Flay, I suggest you should goes back to you room" suggested Kira making Flay start wearing her Uniform and storm out from the rooms

"Azer. Is that really true that you were a Nation leader?" asked Kira

"yes, but still I just a Military Leader, my step-Brother was the one who leading the nation" answered Azer

"Step-Brother?" asked Kira

"yes, his name was Azure" as he show Kira photo of the Azer in the center with 3 people beside him

"the man in right side of me is Azure, he is skilled mobile suit pilot and the smartest in Yamato family his mobile suit is Lee Gundam. The woman in left side is Razer, she was a Smart, Agile, but she was careless Her mobile suit is Bruce Gundam." Said Azer

"Bruce…Lee…" said Kira

"Yep, and in the rear is my father and the leader of Yamato family, Madkei Yamato."

"Madkei? What a weird name." said Kira

"of course, but he was a great captain and he was strongest in Yamato Family. His Mobile suit is Calmkei Gundam, well what a weird name" said Azer as Kira nodded "our battle ship is this" as Azer showing the Battle ship with Black and Red color, its have a leg like structure like Archangel but its position was in the back and in the front is ship like structure with a gotfried like cannon but it was bigger its bridge was old ship like structure.

"but why your face was different from the other?" asked Kira

"I was an adoptive son. I was adoptive when my age was 15. It was last order from Pacific Alliance." Answered Azer

"so, you are a soldier when age 15?" asked Kira

"nope, I was a personal assistance of Skilkei Yamato, the grandfather of me, when I ordered to become a member of Yamato I was happy but still I don't want to leave my real family name…" said Azer

"so?" asked Kira again

"my family decide to let me become Yamato, after all its order from Skilkei Himself so I was become Yamato at age 15. but one month after that Skilkei was killed when the Eurasia Alliance attack the Pacific Alliance, capturing Japan, Korean, Malaysian, Indonesian, and the Headquarter of Pacific, the Australia. Madkei was in Colony L8 with his family, my real family was in colony L7 so they are safe, I was remember Skilkei last word 'IN THE NAME OF INDEPENDENCE' so I was saw Skilkei killed in mobile suit fight. That day I swear that I will revenge Skilkei dead" Answered Azer

"so, you fight your enemy, then you win but you were send here and stuck with us" said Kira

"exactly" answered Azer as he put the photo to its place and get to his bed

"I better sleep now or tomorrow I have to drink one tank of coffee" Azer said as he fell asleep

"maybe, I sleep too" said Kira as he fall asleep too.

To be continued…

**What do you think, please Review! Next chapter is machine specification thank you and good night.**


	4. Mission Spec 01

**Hello everybody I'm back with the machine ****specification, there is Lee Gundam, Bruce Gundam, and Knight Gundam so just read it now**

Mission Spec 01

Lee Gundam

Name: AUE-V99D

Codename: Lee Gundam

Type: Delta Type Close Range Mobile Suit

OS: Armored Tactical Dispersion Ultimate Close Attack (ATDUCA)

Armor Plating: Platitanium MK 4 Custom

Energy: 3x Gundaminator Reactor with unknown power output

Builder: Colony Liberation Force

Pilot: Azure Yamato

Fixed Armament: 4x 50mm beam chain gun mounted in shoulder, 4x Steeliron Knife.

Optional Armament: nothing

Description: this mobile suit was created by CLF with blueprint from Azure Yamato. This Mobile suit was designed to hand combat with light but strong armor making this machine very agile and fast.

Bruce Gundam

Name: RZR-Y87D

Codename: Bruce Gundam

Type: Delta Type Middle Range Defender Mobile Suit

OS: Armored Tactical Ranged Ultimate Defender (ATRUD)

Armor Plating: Platitanium MK 5 Special

Energy: 3x Gundaminator Reactor and 2x Mini Cold Fusion Reactor with unknown power output

Builder: Colony Liberation Force

Pilot: Razer Yamato

Fixed Armament: 10x Platitanium Kunai stored in waist, 8x STFU (Sentinel Tactical Flying Unit) (**just like DRAGOON System**).

Optional Armament: 2x Ultimate Battle Strike Shield (each one equipped with 25m beam saber. 100mm beam cannon. Missile launcher.)

Description: This mobile suit was created by CLF with design by Madkei Yamato. This Mobile suit designed with an Ultimate Defense and Ultimate Weapon with Ultimate Armor but it was Slow and Vulnerable. This Mobile Suit has a Fly pack so it can fly with quick speed in space and earth.

Knight Gundam

Name: CLF-01

Codename: Knight Gundam

Type: Mass Produced All Type Mobile Suit

OS: Attack Weapon Armored Suit (AWAS)

Armor Plating: Titanium MK 4

Energy: Gundaminator Reactor with unknown power output

Builder: Colony Liberation Force

Pilot: CLF Pilot

Fixed Armament: 2x 20mm Chain gun mounted in Head, 4xs Steel Knife stored in Leg.

Optional Armament: Beam Rifle, Platitanium Shield, 2x Beam Katana.

Description: Normal mobile suit created by CLF with design by Skilkei Yamato. Quick mobile suit with average defense and average Attack. Used by CLF pilot.

Gundaminator Reactor

Description: Gundaminator was new found energy. Gundaminator was resembling Nuclear but it was Clean and low risk. Its have a half of output of Nuclear Reactor with nearly same size. Gundaminator size is small, many Gundaminator installed in mobile suit and Battleship.

Platitanium

Description: Platitanium was Special type Iron. It was 5x Stronger than Titanium. It was created by mixing Titanium, Platinum, Steel, and Uranium. It was Rare because its take 1 month to produce 1 plate Platitanium and can only be created in Zero Gravity.

**So? What do you think? Give me review and a help please. Ciao!**


	5. Mission 4

**Disclaimer (DO I HAVE TO?): I NOT OWN ANY GUNDAM SEED RELATED, I ONLY**** OWN OC (EXCEPT BYRON LANCASTER) AND OMS (ORIGINAL MOBILE SUIT)**

Mission 4: The Archgod Has A Plan.

In the Morning Kira was still fast asleep until he heard Azer scream.

"HOLY…." Yelled Kira as he sees Azer was sweating hard with a scared face.

"What happen?" asked Kira

"Night… Mare…" said Azer as he tries to stand up.

"What is your nightmare?" asked Kira again

"It's about… about… about…"

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me if you don't want" said Kira while he stand up and get to the toilet.

"Maybe I should play that…" said Azer as he stands up and grab his Violin from his bag. "I hope this thing is still usable"

(Five minutes later in the Archangel deck)

Azer was standing while playing his Violin. He was playing Houko Kuwashima songs Isolation of Deep Sea (**A/N: Same as Stellar theme songs**) when Cagalli came by.

"Hey Azer" called Cagalli.

"Yes…" said Azer as he stop playing.

"Captain said that she needs you to watch me and Kira do some shopping" said Cagalli to Azer "And that was a good Violin playing"

"So Captain asks me that she want me to become you and Kira Bodyguard" said Azer as he walk to his rooms "I'm in".

Same Time in the Before Colony Universe there was a meeting in Colony L8.

"This is Bad, We have to find Azer quickly" said one of the councilmen.

"But, we have to repair our military and our defense was nearly destroyed." Said other councilmen as he standing

"Are you freaking insane, we must find our Supreme Admiral NOW" yelled the councilwoman.

"STOP THE ARGUMENT NOW!" yelled the Black haired man with blue eyes; he was Azure Yamato, The Supreme Chairman, then everybody was silent. "We must find Azer since he was our Lord and our military leader."

"But how we find him?" said The Councilman.

"My scientist have found where he is now" said Azure with his serious face, he was totally furious.

"Where?" asked all of the council.

"Another Universe" said Azure

"ANOTHER UNIVERSE, Impossible" said the Council

"There is nothing Impossible in this world" said the white haired man with a black eyes and white military uniform; he was entering the council room. "Is that right, Chairman Azure?"

"Definitely Admiral Madkei" said Azure. "As you know, we have prepared Archgod to find Azer."

"Just as I thought, then who will be assigned in Archgod?" asked Madkei

"Admiral Madkei, Vice-Chairman Razer, Colonel Lancaster, and Holy Dark knight squad" said Azure while writing something "And this is my decision, if anyone wants to interfere with my decision? Then face me"

"Alright then Chairman, I will prepare our force ASAP" said Madkei as He saluted and exited from the rooms.

In the outside of Council room Madkei was looking a statue, the first Yamato member statue, Radedie Yamato.

"What is it Chairman?" said Madkei sarcastically.

"Please father, don't talk to me like that when we're on normal live" said Azure smiling.

"Just kidding my son" said Madkei "And why you're here Razer, Byron Lancaster, and Magdalena Margareth Von Peacewarcraft"

"It's scary that you know when everybody came" said Black long haired with green eyes woman named Razer sarcastically "We just wonder, why you two really care about finding Azer, It's not that I objected, But we should priority our defense first"

"You never learn do you?" said Azure

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" said Razer angrily.

"Have you ever read Radedie art of war book?" said Azure

"Yes, Why?" asked Razer.

"Look at page 2, line 3 to 4, When the lord is missing, The first thing to do is find him, even your nation is in grave danger, If we doesn't have a lord, the nation will be destroyed in a second." Azure said.

"You maybe right, Radedie Art of War always right" Razer said.

"Then we must find Azer ASAP" said Byron the short yellow haired man.

"You all will be launching at 0500 hours tomorrow, prepare everything, especially 10 packs of Gundaminator Reactor, since it was the only way to enter the Cosmic Era universe" said Azure "Now move".

Back to CE, Kira, Cagalli, and Azer have finish buying the supply.

"Hmmmm…… Why he let us go?" asked Kira, they were meeting the desert Tiger few hours ago.

"Because he wanted to have a battle tomorrow, he must be wanted to fight us fair and square in the battle field" said Azer.

"You're right" said Cagalli "I have to go now, bye" said Cagalli then she leave.

Next day at Before Colony Universe, at 0500 outside Colony L8, Archgod was preparing to launch.

"Prepare to launch 5 pack of Gundaminator Reactor to Delta 5-10-5 and after that fire Grand Cannon Attacking Turret to the Reactor, and prepare for Impact, Understand" Madkei Ordered from his captain Chair while he opened the communication link "Archgod to Supreme Chairman, do you copy"

"This is Supreme Chairman, What is it?" asked Azure from his office.

"We will launch in 5 minutes, We need your permission" said Madkei

"Permission granted, You may launch anytime, God speed to you" said Azure as he smile "Take care father"

"See you later, my son" said Madkei as the Archgod launch 5 Gundaminator Reactor, and then Archgod shot its Main Cannon, then a Gundaminator explode and then a flash of light consume Archgod.

Back to Cosmic Era, Archangel was on the way to the Indian ocean, Thanks to Azer since he was defeated all of the Desert Tiger force, Including G Unit and Andrew Waldfield, well the good news is Azer doesn't killing anyone, and the bad news is Mwu, Kira, Cagalli, and Archangel doesn't shot down anything except some Helicopter thanks again to Azer making them nearly out of job.

"What a day, I don't shot anything today" said Mwu while drink his coffee with Murrue.

"Not only you, Kira and Cagalli too" said Murrue "Even Archangel only shot down some helicopter"

"Azer is really freaking bastard, Can he just let us shot down something" said Mwu angrily.

"Maybe he doesn't want anybody killed, just like this story writer say, Azer doesn't killing anyone" said Murrue smiling.

"Sometime, I wonder why this story writer is making Azer like a Superman" said Mwu as he let out some sight. "Let's get to work shall we?" said Mwu as he exit from the cafeteria.

"Don't leave me Mwu" said Murrue as she chase Mwu.

In the Independence cockpit Azer was watching news with Independence System.

"Hmmm…… everything is only about politic, War, Demonstration, and weather" said Azer to himself then he presses another button and his eyes grew bigger. "The Alliance and ZAFT force that were fighting in outside colony L4 area destroyed, The survivor said that there are a flash of light and then a unknown Battleship detected and shooting at them, They say that the ship was nearly same as Alliance new class battleship. No way that it's Archgod"

At same time inside Colony L4 Mendel, Archgod was repairing a few damaged parts.

"Damage report!" asked Madkei

"Grand Cannon Defensive turret 01 slight damaged, Thruster 02, and 05 averages damaged, Left wing scratched, and Total damage is 23%" said The Chief engineer Kamikaze Goshen.

"Then repair it quickly, we must find Azer ASAP, got it" Madkei order.

"Yes Sir" said Kamikaze.

"Hope he still alright" thought Madkei as he see Bruce Gundam coming from inside the Mendel, Then Madkei press some button and then communication link was open.

"Father, I already check inside and there aren't anyone inside, and we found a laboratory that we believe its Mendel Laboratory" Razer Reported

"Mendel Laboratory, have you found anything else?" asked Madkei.

"We found a research file, first is a Coordinator research, second is Ultimate Coordinator, the last is something called destiny plan" said Razer as she press another button and then all data from the lab was transferred to Archgod Computer File.

"There isn't any Editor Research right?" asked Madkei.

"Yes, But it seems there are someone called Ulen Hibiki try to create an Editor, But it seems he failed miserably" said Razer as she land her Gundam to Archgod hanger

"Who said you can land your suit" said Madkei as he smiling

Back to the Archangel, Everyone was busy looking at the ocean in the deck except Azer, his face was just like someone about to vomit.

"Hey Azer, You Alright?" asked Tolle.

"No…… Umph…" said Azer as he run to the railing and vomit "Hoeeeaaaak……"

"Disgusting" said Tolle as he and Miriallia looking to the ocean again

Few minutes later Azer somehow was just like someone very healty as he walk to Captain Chamber to talk something with captain as he open the door But he find nobody except Cagalli.

"Hey Cagalli, what you're doing in here?" asked Azer to Cagalli.

"I want to talk with Captain" said Cagalli "But she doesn't here, so I waiting her, and you"

"I want to ask her about the next battle since my suit is not for water battle" said Azer as he enter and close the door.

Cagalli was about to say something But she trip from the floor Azer quickly catch her But he was fall to the ground too.

"Owwww, its hurt" said Azer as he see that he and Cagalli was in an awkward position, Azer was in the upper while Cagalli was lying in floor looking to Azer eyes.

"_C'mon Cagalli, say it to HIM"_ yelled her inner mind.

"_That's right Cagalli, Now or never" _yelled her evil mind

"_C'mon you stupid stone head, tell it to him or never" _yelled her good mind, Cagalli was already loss her mind.

"Azer… I… I…" said Cagalli But was cut when she feel something on her lips, Azer was crashing his lips with Cagalli lips. "_His lip was tasty" _thought Cagalli as Azer stop kissing Cagalli.

"I'm sorry Cagalli, But it seems I Love you" Azer at last confess his feeling Toward Cagalli

"I Love you too" said Cagalli as she kiss Azer lips, Azer was shock But then he kiss back Cagalli, then Murrue and Mwu came inside.

"What the hell are you two doing in my rooms" yelled Murrue, it was clear that Murrue was shock (Hey, of course everybody shock when they see someone in their rooms was kissing)

Mwu only grin, in his mind, he was imagine that they was him and Murrue

Azer and Cagalli was more than shock, they was about to have a heart attack.

"You think what I think" said Azer to Cagalli, and then Cagalli nod "RUN!!!!!!" yelled Azer and Cagalli as they stand up and run.

"For a teenager, they sure a fast runner" said Mwu as he grin "Hey Murrue, want to do like they do?"

"Idiot" said Murrue as she storm out from her own room.

To Be Continued……

**Next Chapter will be LEMON, From now on this story is M rated! Next Stop Mission 5: Is This Love? Till we meet again!**

**Next Episode (Warning Contain Very weird and pointless scene)**

**Dearka: The Blood pool has found on Azer house…**

**Yzak: And a finger found on Crime Scene**

**Azer: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10… I still have my entire finger…**

**Nicol: And we have found an 80 cm Knife covered in blood in the Crime Scene…**

**Athrun: Now only us the only one who can solve the case of Azer Murder**

**Azer: Hey, I'm not dead…**

**Athrun, Nicol, Dearka, Yzak: Next on Crime Scene Investigation, Episode 5: The Murder with only three Evidences.**

**Athrun: Call the Cop and Tell the Morgue about this…**

**Azer: I'M NOT DEATH FOR GOD SAKE!!!!!**

**Nicol: Who care?**


	6. Mission 5

Mission 5: Is This Love?

In the Archangel deck, Azer and Cagalli was taking a rest, they was running as fast as they can.

"Wow, I can't believe that we can run that fast" said Azer as he sits down in the floor

"Let continue it again" said Cagalli as she sit down and kiss Azer, this time the kiss was more passionate and aggressive.

"_Her lips were really tasty, I really miss this feeling" _thought Azer as he use his tongue and have a tongue fight with Cagalli.

"C'mon Azer, Show me what you got" said Cagalli seductively. Azer starting kiss Cagalli again, his kiss was full of love and passionate, then he strip his own shirt and pants revealing his boxer while also strip Cagalli T-Shirt and Pants revealing her white bra and white panties.

"You're so damn sexy Cagalli" said Azer as he unhooks her bra revealing her breast. "It's so perfect" then he squeezed her breast causing her to gasp.

"Azer…" said Cagalli, Azer then wrapped his tongue around her nipple causing her to moan, "Don't stop"

"Why I have to stop" said Azer as his hand traveling to her under, touching it making Cagalli moan, then Azer strip Cagalli panties her wet, tight, and Virgin womanhood, Azer then start licking her tight wall. Cagalli moaned in pleasure, Then Azer inserted his tongue into her entrance, causing her to moan louder. Then she screamed loud "AZEEEER" as her juices flowed right into Azer mouth, Azer gulped them all down while though "So Tasty".

"Please… Azer… Take me" Cagalli moaned out.

Then Azer takes his boxer off revealing 8 inch length cock onto Cagalli "Do me some favor first"

"What is it?" asked Cagalli.

"Give me some sucking" Azer said.

Cagalli got up and faced his member, she then lick the upper part of his dick. She licked it good and did it upward. Azer groaned softly, and then she sucked it as it like a lollypop. Then she sucked the entire 8 inches while massaging his ball, making Azer scream her name. Azer can't hold it anymore, and then he gasped "Cagalli"

His entire load of seed shot into Cagalli mouth and swallowed it all, "Azer is really tasty" Thought Cagalli.

"It seems that you were experience about this" said Azer.

"I never do this, But I sometime watch Hentai or read fanfic" Cagalli said. "Take me now Azer"

"As you wish milady" said Azer, as Cagalli lay down and spread his leg wide.

Azer then prepare to entering Cagalli, she was still virgin so Azer have to be gentle so this won't hurt Cagalli. His upper part of dick was about entering her womanhood when Cagalli said "Please Azer, be Gentle"

Azer dick then enter her womanhood in slow thrush, Cagalli was about to scream when Azer kiss her to ease her pain, then the eased away, Cagalli was have a first sex in her time and she will never forget it, his dick was hit her G-Spot making her moan loudly.

"Ah Azer… I… Love… You" Cagalli moan in pleasure.

"Ah… me too" Kira moaned back as he thrust deeper and harder.

"Oh… Azer… I'm coming"

"Lets… cum together, Cagalli…"

"OH AZER…"

"CAGALLI"

When they screamed each other name, they hit their climax. His seed shot into her womb and his member was coated by her juice, then Azer collapsed onto Cagalli.

"That was…" said Azer as it cut by Cagalli.

"Great?" Cagalli cut

"I was about to say Amazing" said Azer as he kissing Cagalli. "I love you"

"Me too" Cagalli said back, then the deck door was opened by Kira, as Kira came he see Cagalli and Azer.

"HOLY SHIT" Kira scream as he close his eyes with his hand "Put your cloth back"

"Alright, don't open your eye or I kill you" Cagalli ordered, then they stand up and take on their cloth "You can open your eye now"

Kira then open his eye and Asking "What are you doing?"

"Having sex" said Azer lightly then laugh. Then Flay came and give Azer and Cagalli a glare.

"C'mon Kira lets go to Cafeteria" said Flay as she grab Kira hand and drag Kira to the Cafeteria "Bye Azer, Cagalli" said Kira But then the alarm go off.

"Level one Battle station! I Repeat Level one Battle station"

"Damn It, bye Cagalli, I Have enemy to destroy" said Azer as he run to the Hanger.

"Wait for me" yelled Cagalli as she run to the hanger too.

In the hanger Azer already in Independence, then he press the button and the communication link opened.

"What is The enemy?" asked Azer

"It seems the enemy is water type mobile suit and few air Mobile suit" answered Miriallia.

"Damn! Tell Captain that Independence nearly can't be used in water" said Azer as he prepares to take off. "Alright then, Azer Yamato, Independence Gundam Launch" then Independence take off and prepare its beam masamune.

"Captain, Azer said Independence can't be used in water" said Miriallia to her Captain.

"Alright then, Launch Strike and Skygrasper to support him" said Ramius.

In the hanger again Kira, Mwu, and Cagalli prepare to take off.

"Then, I will launch first, I will use the Bazooka from the 8th fleet" said Kira, as the Strike prepare its Bazooka and Then Launch "Kira Yamato, Strike Launch".

In the outside, Azer having an easy times destroying few DINN, But still can't attack Underwater mobile suit. "I hate water"

In the underwater, Kira having a hard time attacking the enemy, he was surrounded by many suits, but still giving some fight. "Aw Shit"

In the sky, Azer already shot down all DINN, But then one of the suit from underwater shot its rocket launcher, hitting Independence in the back "Damn it" then somehow, Independence lost its power and fall into the sea "Shit".

In other places, Mwu and Cagalli attacking the ZAFT submarine, ZAFT submarine was sunk But still giving Cagalli Skygrasper a hit in its wing.

"Are you alright girl?" asked Mwu

"Yes, and don't call me girl" Cagalli answered "I will retreat to Archangel"

Meanwhile Independence was under the sea, the enemy was attack him, Azer was starting to get angry. Then one GINN underwater type draws its sword to attack Independence. Azer saw it and then 2 stone was explode in his mind and he entered FATE mode, his eyes color was changing, the left change to blue, and the right change to red.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME!" yelled Azer as he draw 4 of Independence beam Masamune and slash the GINN into piece.

"I WON"T GIVE YOU MERCY ANYMORE" yelled Azer as Independence system reach level 7, the normal Independence system level is 1-5. Then Azer draw its Tri-beam rifle, Charge it, and shot in full power, make all enemy suit destroyed and making the sea water Heated.

"Exiting FATE mode, decreasing System level to normal" Said Azer in robotic tone then he become normal again "What the…"

"Azer… Azer… do you copy" said Miriallia from the intercom.

"Yes…" said Azer weakly "My head…"

"Are you Alright?" asked Miriallia concerned.

"I guess not… What happened?" asked Azer

"You were destroying all enemy force, and you say that Independence can't be use in water" said Miriallia

"To tell the truth, my suit has an Energy problem, if my suit reactor reaches 0 C, it will turn off"

"Alright Azer, and I have a bad news. Cagalli Missing and it seems Skygrasper was shot down" said Miriallia with sad Tone.

"Cagalli WHAT?" yelled Azer surprised "Forget about picking me, I will find her now" then he tried to move his Suit but… "Move for God sake!"

At the same place in deserted island, Cagalli with her Skygrasper was stranded.

"Shit… why I'm stranded in here… Damn it" yelled Cagalli.

10 minutes later.

"Shit… first I'm stranded in here, now I was captured by stupid ZAFT soldier" yelled Cagalli again.

"It was your fault after all, you attacking my transport" said the ZAFT soldier, Athrun Zala.

"You're the one who attack me first" said Cagalli "Can you please Untied me?"

"Alright, Alright… Just don't try to attack me" said Athrun as he untie Cagalli.

"At last my freedom" said Cagalli as she saw Athrun face, then she feel something in her under.

'_He was handsome, and I'm Horny now…… Maybe I can… Muahahahaha"_

To be Continued…

(**A/N: So the Mission 5 complete. And yes, next Chapter will be Muahahahahahahahahahaha…… Cagalli will rape Athrun…… and prepare for shocking thing in Chapter 6. This is Supreme Admiral Azer Yamato, over and out.)**

**NEXT EPISODE (Warning, Contain weird and pointless Scene)**

**Cagalli: Welcome to Hibiki Archmage School. My name is Cagalli and I'm first grade.**

**Azer: Magic…**

**Cagalli: I want to become Archmage so I can have a cute boyfriend**

**Azer: Am I not cute enough?**

**Cagalli: I'm Powerful, Skilled, Beautiful, and Sexy… HEY, no touching!!!**

**Azer: Who want to touch you anyway?**

**Cagalli: Transform......... Guardian Cagalli**

**Cagalli: Next, Magical Girl Lyrical Cagalli: Episode 6: Drill The Hell…**

**Cagalli: Never stop chasing your dream, Cagalli…**

**PIP POP PEP POP**

**Azer: Hello, Mental Hospital I guest I found one of your escaped patients…**

**Cagalli: YOU!!!!!!!**

**DOR DOR DRRRRRT BUM DUAR BLAAR, BRUAK…**


	7. Mission 6

Mission 6: Another Great Night.

In the night Cagalli and Athrun was in cave, Cagalli was preparing to have a night with him.

'_I will Rape him'_ thought Cagalli while laughing maniac in her mind.

"Hey you… came here for a second" said Cagalli to Athrun.

"What is it?" said Athrun as he gets to Cagalli.

"I need help" said Cagalli.

"What should I do?" asked Athrun.

"FUCK ME" said Cagalli then she jumped to Athrun and Kiss him fiercely.

"What the…" said Athrun but was cut when Cagalli kiss him again.

"You know what… I will RAPE you" said Cagalli as she strip Athrun pilot suit.

"No… please don't" said Athrun but he not fight back.

"What's the matter? Are you still virgin?" said Cagalli teas him "Let me take your Virginity" then she strip Athrun pants as she see erect 7.5 inch member. "You got horny don't you" then she lick the tip of the member making Athrun moaned. "You like it don't you?" said Cagalli as she suck the entire member making Athrun moaned louder.

"That's fell good…" said Athrun as he moaned.

Cagalli still suck Athrun member while massaging the sack. Athrun was moaned more loudly.

"I… I'm… I'm Cumming" said Athrun as he moaned again then sprayed all of his seed to Cagalli mouth, Cagalli was shock at the amount of the seed, but she gulp all of the seed.

"You were tasty" said Cagalli as she kisses Athrun again. "May I know your name?"

"Athrun, and may I lick you" said Athrun as he saw Cagalli nod and then he strip Cagalli cloth and pants, letting Cagalli naked then he start to lick Cagalli from the breast to her core making Cagalli moaned.

"Yes… Yes… ahhhhh…… Yes…" moaned Cagalli.

"You're Tasty…" said Athrun as he lick Cagalli core making Cagalli moaned, Cagalli about to reach its climax.

"I… I'm Cumming" moaned Cagalli as her juice sprayed Athrun mouth, Athrun gulp all of the juice not letting single drop go waste.

"You're really tasty… and may I know this very sexy and beautiful angel name?" asked Athrun.

"Cagalli was my name. C'mon let me take your virginity" said Cagalli as she stand up and Athrun lay down. "Prepare yourself Athrun"

Then Cagalli positioned herself in the upper. Athrun member was about to enter Cagalli womanhood. Then Athrun member inserted making these two moaned in ecstasy.

"AH…… YEAH… AH……" Moaned these two couple.

"Faster… Faster… FASTER…" Moaned Athrun as they were started to fucking faster.

"I'm… Coming" Moaned Athrun.

"I too… let us cum together"

"I Love you"

"I Love you too"

"ATHRUN"

"CAGALLI"

As they moaned they reach climax and then Cagalli fall to Athrun, exhausting.

"That was great"

"I agree".

"Next round?" asked Cagalli.

"Sure, but let me in control now" said Athrun as they change position, now they were in Doggy style, Athrun prepare to insert his member.

6 hours later…

"Another next round?" asked Athrun exhausted.

"Sure" said Cagalli as she prepare Athrun member to insert Cagalli Womanhood but…

"CAGALLI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" yelled someone from outside

"HOLY SHIT" yelled Cagalli as she sees that it was Azer. "Having sex"

"Oh sorry… I don't know. But you aren't rapped right?" asked Azer.

"I was the one who rapped" said Athrun as he stands up.

"Anyway Cagalli we should get back now" said.

"Alright Azer" as she take all her cloth "Bye Athrun"

Five minutes later in Independence cockpit.

"Azer… may I suck you?" asked Cagalli with horny smile.

"Of course, I really miss you Cagalli" said Azer as Cagalli strip Azer pants and boxer revealing his erect member. "Lick it"

Then Cagalli lick the member from the tip to the sack making Azer moaned. Then Cagalli suck his member while massaging Azer sack making Azer moaned. "Ah… Yes…"

In the Archangel Bridge, The crew waiting for Azer and Cagalli

"Miriallia, Please call Azer" said Ramius

"Archangel to Independence do you…… Uph" said Miriallia then she cut the link with a redden face

"What's the matter?" asked Ramius

"No… No… It's nothing" said Miriallia while try to hide her embarrassment, she was saw the sucking scene.

20 minutes later, at last Azer and Cagalli finished having a sucking scene and already in Azer and Kira rooms.

"Let's finish our work first" said Azer as he strips Cagalli cloth.

"Wait a minute… what about Kira, he watching us" said Cagalli as she pointing to Kira in his bed.

"If he wants he can watch us" said Azer as he massaging Cagalli breast making Cagalli moaned.

"I guess I go out" said Kira with a very red blush, then he go out from rooms.

"Tonight I want you to be in control" said Azer as he kisses Cagalli again.

"As you wish" said Cagalli with a smirk, but then the Alarm goes off.

"Damn" yelled Azer as he gets up "Sorry Cagalli, but I will protect you no matter what happen" then he running to the hanger leaving naked Cagalli.

"Thank you Azer" said Cagalli as she takes her cloth.

In the Outside, The battle was pierce. The ZAFT 4 G unit was surrounding Strike and Independence; somehow ZAFT was getting an upper hand. Strike was fighting the Aegis, meanwhile Independence fighting the Duel, Buster, and Blitz. Archangel meanwhile was damaged. Then the ORB battleship near there was saw the fight.

"Captain, That ship was about entering the ORB border." Said the Vice Captain.

"Give me the Radio" said the Captain "Attention to the ZAFT and Earth force, you were about to enter the ORB border. We demand you all to get out from the border, or we shoot you".

Then Cagalli and her bodyguard Kisaka barged into Archangel Bridge. "Give me the communication link" yelled Cagalli as she opens the communication link "Stop shooting you dumbass"

"Why we have to comply your order?" asked the ORB captain

"Because… Because… I'M CAGALLY YULA ATHA" yelled Cagalli very loud.

To be Continued…

**Next Episode… (Warning… Contain very weird and pointless scene)**

**Azer: The Darkness Army has begun to attack the Holy Kingdom…**

**Kira: Huh? What is it?**

**Azer: The Dark Army led by Patrick Zala with billion of Force…**

**Athrun: Huh? What the heck?**

**Patrick: Beats me…**

**Azer: While Holy Kingdom only has thousand of Force…**

**Patrick: That mean they will lose…**

**Athrun: Definitely…**

**Azer: Then the hope came to the Holy Kingdom as the Defender of Earth named Azer Yamato came…**

**Kira: Now he starting to sounded like Captain Gordon from Disgaea**

**Athrun: ……**

**Patrick: -_-'**

**Azer: Next, Captain Azer, Defender of Earth. Episode 7: The Legend of First Defender.**

**Azer: Never Give up, Captain Azer, Defender of Earth**

**Athrun & Patrick: -_-'**

**Kira: Cool, can I become the Sidekick?**

**Azer: Too Bad… You are VIRGINT.**


End file.
